Cave
by mewmewgodess
Summary: He needed the one night of utter rebellion. That's all it was, and he wasn't going to regret it. No matter what. ItaNeji. One-Shot. Rated M for Lemon. Yaoi.


**Cave**

The wind blew strong against the chocolate coloured hair. Creamy, lilac eyes searched for a place to stay during the rainy night. All around him were trees for miles. He activated his Byakugan for merely a moment, wanting to conserve his chakra in case of an emergency of some kind. What he found in the brief moment was rather intriguing. Nearby, in a cave, were two figures with large chakra sources. But one of them seemed weak, he lay on the cavern's floor near a fire, and the other one seemed to be trying to heal him.

By the slight upbeat speed of the chakra, he could tell that the one trying to care for the other was afraid. Neji decided to approach the cavern, it would be a nice place to spend the night, and he might be able to help the sickened man. When he got near the entrance to the cave, the healthy one appeared at the entrance with a large sword in his hands. He'd used the speed of a ninja.

"What do you want here?" Kisame asked Neji irritated. His eyes travelled up to the Hyuuga's headband. Konoha.

"I am merely looking for a place to rest for the night. Also, I feel I may be able to help your partner." Neji spoke calmly, ignoring the large, threatening sword. He stood at the edge of the cave, and he was protected from the rain. He enjoyed the heat that the cave provided.

"How did..." Kisame was going to ask how he knew that there was somebody else in the cave, but stopped. The other was a ninja and would probably not disclose the information he was asking for.

"Would you like me to heal him?" Neji repeated, but in a question this time.

Kisame looked over his shoulder slightly. To be honest, he knew nothing about healing and was finding it very difficult. He'd never bothered to learn because he'd always told himself if he had a partner incompetent enough to get sick, then he should suffer through it. That's what he'd been taught in the Mist. But he knew Itachi was far from incompetent. Until then, Itachi had been the only member of the Akatsuki who hadn't gotten sick.

Normally he would of said no, but he was desperate, "Yeah." Kisame said, nodding his head. He lowered his sword, but kept it in his hands. He didn't trust the Konoha shinobi. Luckily, he'd taken off Itachi's forehead protector, and so unless the other had met him previously he wouldn't know that Itachi was a missing-nin.

They walked further into the cave, the light of the fire becoming brighted as they approched it. Neji quickly noticed the male lying on the hard soil. His face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed, and his breathing was irregular. Neji walked around the fire and knelt next to the man. Neji looked him over calmly then looked over at Kisame, who was watching his every move intently.

"It doesn't seem too serious at the moment, but if it isn't healed it will get much worse. How did he end up in this state?" Neji asked. Knowing what made him sick would make it easier for Neji to determine exactly what the raven-haired man had.

"I'm not sure. He's never been sick before. His immune system is usually really good, then we came here and suddenly he got all feverish and dizzy. And he lost consciousness after that." Kisame said, relaying all the information he thought the healer should know.

Neji nodded his head, "Have you been travelling in this rain a lot?" Neji asked.

"Now that you mention it, we have been spending the last few days in the rain. And a couple times we weren't able to make a fire to warm ourselves up." Kisame said with a frown.

"That would probably be the cause of this. It's most likely just a flu. It's effecting him more than it should because since his immune system has been so good at repelling sickness, that now that he's actually caught something, his systems not quite sure what to do." Neji explained.

Kisame didn't understand all that much, but he nodded his head anyways, "So...You can heal him right?" Kisame just wanted his partner back to his stoic, monotonous ways. It was very disconcerting seeing the ever proud Uchiha sick and unconscious.

"Yes." Was all the Hyuuga said before returning his attention to the feverish man laying in front of him. He rubbed his hands together, and a green glow started emitting from them. He placed his hands on Itachi's forehead and used his chakra to lower the Uchiha's fever. Once the fever was down, his body would be able to fight it off all right. His cheeks slowly returned to a healthy colour. Neji then put his hands over Itachi's heart and sent his chakra in that area to regulate his heart and recreate the normal pattern of the heart's beats.

When that was done, Neji pulled back his hands, letting the green glow disappear. He stared at the unconscious man's face, definitely liking what he saw. He was extremely handsome. Neji wondered what colour his eyes were. Absentmindedly, he reached a hand towards Itachi's face, wanting to trace the contours of the handsome face with his finger. But he caught himself, remembering that the man's partner was still there, and that it would be a bit weird to touch the face of a man whom he doesn't even know his name.

Neji stood up calmly, pretending that that hadn't happened. He sat down further away with his back against the hard wall, and he looked over at the man's partner who was still staring at him, "He's fine. He should be awake within a couple minutes."

"What's your name, kid?" Kisame asked, putting his sword to the side and sitting down as well.

"Neji." Was his short reply. He did not very much like being called 'kid', but would brush it off this one time. Neji finally put his complete attention to the other man, and only now noticed that his forehead protector had a deep scratch across it. Though for some reason it bothered him very little. He'd seemed to truly care about his teamate, meaning he couldn't possibly be that bad of a person.

"Well, Neji, I'm Kisame and uh, thanks." Kisame said awkwardly.

Neji nodded at him, "It was no trouble."

They stayed in silence for a little while, both staring off into space. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, but Neji was used to that kind of silence. It wasn't long before Itachi started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. Kisame stood up and walked closer to his teamate, while Neji stayed seated quietly. Itachi stared at the ceilling, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly, he snaped his head to the left, looking Neji directly in the eyes.

Time seemed to stand still as they looked at each other. Both had impassive expressions on their faces, and Kisame watched the exchange curiously.

'Black...His eyes are black...' Neji thought to himself, mesmerized by the intense look.

Neither knew quite how long they spent merely looking at each other, but Kisame had started to feel awkward and decided to interrupt the moment, "Um...Itachi, this is Neji. He helped heal you." He said, answering the question he knew was on his partner's mind.

"Hn..." Itachi looked away from Neji towards his partner. Neji was slightly disappointed by this, he wasn't sure why though, "How long...?" Itachi asked his partner. He refused to say he had fallen unconscious and luckily enough Kisame seemed to understand his question.

"Only a few hours." Itachi nodded his head, satisfied, "How do you feel?" Kisame couldn't stop himself from asking.

Itachi glared at him, "I'm fine." He said curtly.

Kisame rose his hands up defensively, "Alright. I'll go get some firewood." He said. Before he turned around, he noticed Itachi take a quick look over to where Neji sat, then glare at him once more. Itachi nodded slowly. "I won't be long." Kisame said as he left the cavern.

Neji watched the retreated back with an impassive look on his face, but his thoughts were anxious ones. He didn't want to be left alone with Itachi. The other just made him feel like doing things he knew he shouldn't want to do. He'd never felt such powerful urges before. The urge to run his fingers through those dark locks, and to have those lips on top of his own. As those thoughts passed through his mind, he looked off to the side, hoping that Itachi wouldn't figure out what he was thinking.

Silence hung in the air as both of them avoided looking at each other. Seconds ticked by, and neither of them knew what to do. Suddenly, Itachi sat up and turned to look at Neji directly. He crossed his legs and put his hands lightly on his lap. Neji watched out of the corner of his eye as the fire's beams illuminated the dark-haired shinobi. After a moment of being stared at, Neji turned his gaze fully onto the other. He had his legs pulled up to his chin, and his arms wrapped around them loosely.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" Neji asked the other, blushing lightly under the other's intense gaze. He was hoping that the fire's beams would be able to cover his blushing.

"You have the air of someone who's half-conscious of how beautiful they are." Came Itachi's monotonous reply.

Neji's eyes widened, and his blush darkened slightly, "What...? Is that...A good thing?" He couldn't figure out if the other was giving him a compliment, or insulting him. His heart, and its fast beating, was hoping it was the former.

"Hm...I would have to say that it is a good thing." Neji could tell that those wonderfully dark eyes were laughing at him. But he blamed his not knowing to the fact that he didn't receive compliments often. Before Neji could think of a reply, Itachi continued, "How old are you, Neji?"

He was surprised by the sudden change in topic, but replied hesitantly, "I'm seventeen."

"You are from Konoha, correct?" Itachi asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes." Neji replied, "And you are from?"

Itachi tilted his head a little bit, and Neji watched as he seemed to be coming up with an answer. He really doubted the answer would be the truth, but felt he should ask questions as well. "Everywhere and nowhere." Was the riddled reply.

Neji remained impassive, but avoided the temptation to roll his eyes. He wanted to know who this mysterious stranger was. He was so handsome and had a voice that made Neji melt. Those dark eyes held so much wisdom and maturity, it made Neji feel like a child. Which he rarely felt like, knowing he was the most mature in his group of friends. And his pale, pink lips that were begging to be kissed. Neji looked off to the side, realizing that he was getting lost in his thoughts again.

"Why do you insist on fighting?" Itachi asked, and Neji looked at him confused.

"Fighting what?"

"You seem so close to allowing yourself to follow through on your wants, then you suddenly decide against it and look away."

A dark red blush stained his cheeks as he realized what Itachi was talking about. "Well...Because I don't really know you and..." Neji tried to think of another excuse, but couldn't find one.

"And?" Itachi pushed, but Neji could think of nothing else.

"And...I'm not really...Spontaneous, I guess." Neji continued lamely. He was mentally cursing himself on his lack of proper excuses. He was a genius! He should be able to find a reason why not to kiss a stranger in the middle of nowhere, he thought scoldingly.

"Oh?" Neji's eyes widened as Itachi disappeared and reappeared right next to him. His hands were against the wall on either side of Neji's head, and his body was just inches away from his. Their faces even closer than that. Neji's breath hitched, and he looked off to the side to cover up his blush.

"Neji." Itachi said with a demanding tone. The one addressed had no choice but to look at him. Itachi drew in even closer, and Neji could feel his breath on his lips. He closed his eyes instinctively, but was disappointed when he realized that Itachi wasn't going to close the distance completely. He opened his eyes and locked onto a pair much darker than his own.

He rose his hands, his first thought to push Itachi away. He didn't know anything about him besides his name. He'd never been this close to anybody he knows, let alone a complete stranger. He knew it wasn't right, and his mind was telling him to get away from the situation. But his heart over-ruled his mind. His hands found their way into the dark locks he'd been eager to touch, and he pulled the other at a close enough distance for their lips to meet. The kiss was passionate, lustful, and it made his blood rush. Neji pulled him as close as he could, yearning for his body heat.

A very skilled tongue passed his eager lips. He didn't try to gain any dominance, and he knew he wasn't going to. He wanted to be taken, to lose himself in the passion. He wanted to feel completely vulnerable, to let all barriers down. He wanted, no needed, one night of complete and utter rebellion. Once Itachi had claimed his entire mouth, he descended down to his neck. Just the idea that he was doing something he shouldn't be was enough to get him hot and arroused, but Itachi's mouth on his neck definitely added to that.

He moaned softly when Itachi nipped on a particularly sensitive spot, and his hands tangled themselves even more into his hair. He tilted his head back to give Itachi more room. He was a bit startled when he felt cold fingers against his cheek, but quickly started to like the contact. Itachi's hands stayed there for a moment, before slowly going downwards. It paused at his neck, making Neji's heartbeat accelerate. The neck was the most vulnerable part of the body, and he wasn't sure just how much he could trust the stranger. But just as he began to worry, his hand continued its path downwards.

It travelled slowly accross his chest and stopped at the hem of his shirt. Itachi's other hand joined it and started to pull off Neji's shirt. He leant forward to make it easier to do so. His shirt was discarded off to the side, and he leant back up against the wall. He was then very thankful for his hair, which separated his back from the cold, rocky wall. At that thought, he decided to pull Itachi's hair from its hair tie. He wrapped it around his wrist and started trailling his fingers through the soft locks. Neji sighed when Itachi passed his fingers through his hair. He loved it when others played with his hair.

He opened his eyes slowly when he felt his forehead protector being untied. He watched Itachi throw it aside, right on top of his shirt. Without realizing it, his hand found its way to his forehead. His fingers ghosting over the seal that tainted the otherwise perfect skin. His lilac eyes found their way to onyx ones, wondering what Itachi was thinking. A larger hand clasped into his own and pulled it away from his face. Itachi kissed the back of his hand before covering his lips with his own once more. He let go of Neji's hand and brought both of his own to caress his face softly.

Neji shyly put his hands on Itachi's chest. He tugged at his shirt gently and slipped his hands underneath it. He loved the feeling of the smooth flesh beneath his fingers. Feeling the others warmth...He wanted more. To feel the other's body heat completely. He started pulling off Itachi's shirt. Itachi pulled back and helped Neji rid him of the now useless garment. A small pile started forming further away where they were putting their discarded clothing. Neji paused a second to admire the other's form. His hands travelled accross a well toned chest, broad shoulders, and muscled arms.

Upon noticing that he was touching more than he thought he should, he pulled back his hands and looked up at the other, an unsure look on his face. He wasn't sure what he could, and couldn't do. But he saw the sexy smirk on Itachi's lips, a smirk that said he knew just how handsome he was, and he realized that there would be no bounderies that night. They would be each other's play thing until they both had enough. Until the lust was gone, taking the need with it.

A hand wound its way around his waist and pulled him flush against the other. Their lips met once more for a fiery kiss. More passion. More heat. Neji put his arms around Itachi's neck and held on tightly. He felt the hands on his waist do the same. A hand went under his knees, and he was picked up off the hard ground. He opened his eyes and stared at Itachi in shock, wondering what he was doing. He held on tightly as he found himself being moved just a couple feet away.

He was gently put down on the make-shift bed Itachi had been laying on earlier. Neji couldn't help but think that he was thoughtful for bringing him to a softer surface. He hesitantly laid down, feeling his face flush again, accepting that this was really going to happen. Itachi nudged open his legs and nestled in between them, his eyes staring down at the other as intense as ever. He leant forward and caught Neji's lips in a searing kiss once more, their tongues toying with each other.

Itachi pulled away for a moment, bringing his lips to the already marked skin. Neji brought his hands to the others shoulders, just to do something with them. He dug his nail into the soft flesh when Itachi bit down hard on his shoulder, and he knew an unappealing mark would be there the following morning. Although it hurt a bit, it also felt good, and he moaned in pleasure. His hips involuntarily went upwards towards, what he knew, would be the source of pleasure. All the heat in his body rushing towards his begining erection. When Itachi pulled back to look at him, his eyes were clouded with lust, and Neji knew his own matched.

The older man began trailing kisses accross the length of his chest, stopping at the hem of his pants. Itachi put his fingers beneath the clothing and began pulling them off. To make the process easier, Neji rose his hips a little, letting the last of his clothing be discarded. He lay there as bare as the day he was born, and although he thought he should be embarassed about it, he wasn't. He didn't remember ever being completely naked in front of anybody else before, but with Itachi, it felt natural. Even as Itachi looked him over, he didn't mind. He was proud of his body, and nobody could make him think otherwise. But the way Itachi looked at him with such obvious need, he realized that he could be even prouder.

Three fingers were brought to his lips, and at first he stared at them confused. He hadn't been with anybody else before, and though he knew how it worked with a woman, he was clueless to how sex worked with another man. But he was a genius for a reason, and he managed to figure it out within a few seconds. He slowly parted his lips, and the three fingers slipped in. He put a hand on the other's wrist while his tongue worked on covering them with his saliva. Their eyes remained locked throughout the short process, and Neji could feel something stirring within the pit of his stomach. He knew it was want, need for the pleasure the other could give him. The pleasure he knew he was going to get, and he could barely stay still in excitement.

He let the other pull out his fingers and watched almost in fascination as he brought the saliva coated hand down to his entrance. Itachi's other hand was on Neji's hip to keep him still once he began. Neji's eyes widened a fraction as the first finger was pushed into the tight hole. It pushed in and out a few times before a second finger joined the first. His back arched, but Itachi's hand pushed him back down, his thumb moving in circles in a soothing manner. He mewled softly as the fingers moved inside of him, stretching the tight ring of muscles, trying to ready him for something larger. Itachi squeezed in the third one, and Neji hissed in pain. Slowly he started moaning, the pain fading away to a gentle pleasure, bringing the heat back into his stomach with force. The fingers poked a spot inside of him that made the pleasure all the more prominent, and his hips began to move with the rythme set by the other. He almost whimpered when the fingers were removed from within him, immediately missing the feel of the fingers.

Itachi pulled back and stripped off the rest of his clothing. He threw his pants off to the side along with the rest of the clothes. Neji stared at him with lust and impatience clear on his face. He found he missed the other's body touching his own and wanted that heat back. He was hot and needy, and he was surprised to find he liked that feeling. He was relieved when Itachi came back on top of him, and he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his neck, his fingers playing in the dark hair. Itachi leant forward, kissing him gently.

"It'll hurt less if you stay relaxed." He whispered, his breath tickling his ear, but Neji took the words seriously. Although he was very worried at just how much it would hurt. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist, and he could feel his heart pounding excitedly in his chest.

Without any other warning, the other pushed inside of him slowly, albeit still painfully. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain, and he dug his nails into the other's shoulders again. He was glad he wouldn't be the only one with markings the next morning. His back arched in the air, and he felt his body tense around Itachi's member. Suddenly, through the haze of pain, he remembered Itachi's advice. He brought his body into a more relaxed state, and the pain slowly began to go numb as Itachi started moving in and out of him. He opened his eyes and saw Itachi looking at him, his eyes trying to figure out if he was ready for him to go faster.

He let Itachi continue at the slow pace for a little, trying to get used to the intrusion on a once very private area. But when the heat was becoming too much for him and he greatly desired release, he moved his hips along with Itachi's, trying to incite him to go faster. The other must have understood, for his pace quickened. He filled the silent air with sounds of pleasure, even getting a few from Itachi as well. His breath became short and rapid, his eyes were unfocused, and his arms held onto the other tightly. The heat continued to pool at the pit of his stomach, and he knew he wouldn't last for much longer. Each thrust bringing with it more pleasure than the last. Neji had lost track of everything else in the world besides just the two of them.

"_Itachi_." He moaned without realizing it, and his entire body shook and he came on the two of them. With a couple more thrusts, he felt a hot liquid spill from inside of him, and he knew Itachi had come to.

He was entirely drained of energy, and he leant back against the floor, exhausted. He closed his eyes and unwound his legs from around Itachi's waist. His arms though, remained around his neck, bringing him in closer. Itachi lay on top of him, the two of them panting softly. Subconsciously, Neji passed his fingers through the other's hair. Neither of them said a word, since there was nothing to say. Suddenly, Neji remembered something and spoke his question aloud.

"Where's your teammate?" He asked, realizing that the fish-like man should of been back by now.

"He won't be coming back tonight." Itachi mumbled.

"Ah..."

Neji closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be brought into the land of sleep. His needs, the fire within, had been extinguished. He felt relieved and happy. Not an ounce of shame for what he'd just done with a complete stranger. No, Itachi was no stranger anymore. What he was, Neji didn't know, but he was certainly not a stranger.

_-The Following Morning-_

When Neji woke up, Itachi was just getting up too. They got dressed in silence, and he was trying to ignore the bit of pain he was in. He quickly put on his clothes, knowing that he was already late with completing the mission. The sound of rain had disappeared, for which he was glad. Putting on his hitai-ate, he noticed that the fire had gone out during the night. They hadn't needed the extra firewood anyways.

He saw Itachi go into the corner and pick up some things that were his and his partner's. Neji walked over to him, his own bag slung over his shoulder. He wanted to tell him something, but he didn't know what. He wasn't sure what words he could say, what words would be appropriate.

Itachi put on the black and red cloak, grabbed his things, and started walking out of the cave, Neji following behind, "Sometimes, you need a night to forget everything. To do something that you really want to do instead of what you should do. I understand that that's what last night was to you, but I have a word of caution for you, Neji. Although last night was fun for the both of us, my advice to you is simple." He reached into his bag, pulled out a hitai-ate, and began putting it on. Neji frowned, unable to see the symbol on it.

"You should always be aware exactly whom you're having physical relations with. You just might end up regretting it." Itachi turned to look at him, the scratched off leaf symbol clear to his eyes.

Neji halted in his steps, his face one of shock. Itachi continued on his way though, he had somewhere he had to be. Neji stood there for quite some time, staring at the cave entrance even after Itachi had diappeared from sight. He thought deeply about what all this meant.

He knew he'd had amazing sex with one of Konoha's criminals, and now he knew it was Itachi Uchiha, but he also knew he didn't regret it. He'd had his night of utter rebelion like he'd wanted, even more than he'd wanted, actually. The fire, the passion, the lust, had all been real. And he wanted to regret it, since it truly was a bad thing, but he couldn't find it in himself.

He'd needed that one night to let himself go, and to then bring himself back into a better person. And that's who he became.

Even so, that night would always haunt him in his most exciting dreams.

* * *

AN: Ehm...I started this a while ago, and finally go down to finishing it. It is my first lemon, and I hope I did alright. This is kind of PWP, although I tried to put a plot in it. But really, I just wanted to try my hand at writting a lemon, just to see how it would turn out. I myself don't really like PWP, but I wanted to do this so that if ever one of my stories needs a lemon, at least I'll have some experience.

Anyhow, I hope the ItaNeji fans out there like this, even if it doesn't really end with them together.

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
